The Sacred Line
by RinsDarkMagician
Summary: Watanuki's sacrifices are often not wanted. He crosses the line more than he should. He's done it again and this time it's hurt Doumeki more than he can bare.


There was so much blood.

The crimson liquid flowed around his feet and he felt the urge to scream. He opened his mouth to let it out, but all that came out was short, quick gasps accompanied by small moans. His hands were shaking; his knees felt weak. He fell to the ground, unable to keep himself steady anymore. His mind seemed to lose all reason as he stared at the sight in front of him.

It all happened so quickly. One minute they were fighting a large and powerful spirit and the next minute it was gone and his protector had somehow been injured. They attacked each other at the same time. The spirit had been shot with the arrow, but not before it had gotten a hold of the man responsible for shooting it. These type of things only happened in the movies, right?

It didn't matter. Doumeki lay broken and bleeding in front of a stunned and scared Watanuki. The pipe fox, now in his larger form, approached Watanuki. He nuzzled his cheek in an attempt to make him feel even a little better. Yet, as Watanuki felt the touch of the fox the only thing he could think was why the fox was alive instead of Doumeki? He felt terrible for thinking it, but he much would have preferred Doumeki be alive and the fox be the one lying there in a pool of blood.

He even would have preferred that it was his own self lying there. He knew Doumeki would glare at him for even thinking it, but it was true. He didn't value his own life as much as he valued the lives of those he cared about.

Besides, he never got to tell Doumeki the truth. He never got to tell him how he really felt about him. The boy never imagined he would tell him, but looking at him now, he wished he had told him everything.

If he could take it all back he would. He would never have agreed to fight this ridiculously strong demon. He never would have put Doumeki in that kind of danger. He never would have directed all of his attention at Himawari and ignore Doumeki just so his secret would stay safe. He never would have insulted or screamed or disrespected Doumeki in the ways that he did. If God or Satan or Odin or whichever god allowed it, he would take it all back. He would take every bit of it back.

However, it was too late for regrets. That time had passed. One never knows what one has until it's gone. Yet, just when all hope seemed lost, a miracle occurred.

Doumeki moved his hand.

He was alive. He was actually alive. Watanuki almost wanted to laugh out loud with joy. There was still a chance! He moved closer to Doumeki, gently pulling his head into his lap. He called out to him and smiled when Doumeki slowly blinked.

The injured one gazed at Watanuki with glassy eyes. He couldn't see or hear him very clearly, but he knew he wasn't okay. He knew something was wrong because he felt the tears from Watanuki's eyes fall on his face. Was he hurt? Did the spirit get to him?

"Wata…."

"Shhh. Don't say anything. Just stay quiet," Watanuki said, his voice cracking ever so slightly.

It was then that Doumeki realized the situation. It wasn't Watanuki that was hurt; it was him. Somehow he had been injured. He didn't even remember getting hit. He lifted his hand to see it covered with blood. That must have been his own blood. His body didn't hurt. He didn't feel a sharp pain where the wound would be. Actually, he didn't feel much of anything. He just felt tired. He tried to close his eyes when he heard something in his ear.

"Don't close your eyes, Doumeki. Don't you dare close your eyes."

Doumeki listened. He was only able to open his eyes to slits, but he kept them open as best as he could. He mostly just didn't want Watanuki to go into a frenzy about him closing his eyes. He wanted to tell Watanuki that he would be fine. He tried, but Watanuki just shushed him again and began rubbing his cheek.

"Doumeki, I'm so sorry. I never should have brought you out here. These battles are mine, not yours. I'm so sorry."

If Doumeki were allowed to speak he would have called Watanuki stupid. No one ever forced him to come along on these missions. He did it because he wanted to be sure Watanuki was safe. Doumeki was essential to Watanuki surviving and they were only able to defeat these creatures because they worked together.

"I really care about you, Doumeki." Watanuki continued speaking. "I know I've never told you before, but I really…really care about you. I care so much about you."

Doumeki's vision starting blurring even more, but he could still vaguely make out tears falling down the other's face. His heart broke with each tear that fell onto him. He wanted to tell Watanuki that everything was fine. He didn't even feel any pain!

Watanuki sniffed a bit and looked to the sky, probably avoiding Doumeki's weak gaze.

"Don't leave me here, Doumeki. Please don't go anywhere. I should have told you before, but I…" he hesitated to continue, but took a deep breath and finally said what needed to be said. "I love you. I love you and no one else. I'm sorry I'm only telling you now. I love you and I don't want you to ever leave me alone."

A smirk formed on Doumek's face. It took all of this, this horrible situation, for Watanuki to finally admit his feelings?

"I…love you…too…." Doumeki said, for the first time tasting the blood in his mouth. He watched as Watanuki looked back at him with shock. He smiled and nodded his head before motioning for something to come over to him. Doumeki recognized the pipe fox. His hearing seemed to leave him fully because he couldn't hear what Watanuki was saying to the fox. He trusted them though. He knew Watanuki would save him and when he got better they could finally begin being more than just friends.

Watanuki looked back at Doumeki and started to speak. Doumeki strained to hear him, but he swore he heard him say that they were going to Yuko's. Yuko? Doumeki didn't know why they were going there instead of a hospital. Perhaps his wound was something only Yuko could fix.

He felt Watanuki lift him up and the pain finally hit him. He cried out and his senses seemed to work as well as they did before he was hurt.

"I'm so sorry! Just a minute! I'm sorry!" he heard Watanuki cry.

Watanuki rested Doumeki on the pipe fox's back. Doumeki gripped it's fur tightly and stared at Watanuki as his face appeared in front of him.

"I'm glad to know how you feel. I love you so much. We're going to make this right. Just stay with us, okay?"

Doumeki barely had time to nod his head before his vision went completely black.

* * *

><p>It was too hot, much too hot.<p>

Doumeki threw his blanket off of him and sat there for a minute.

It was way too cold.

He fumbled around, grabbing the blanket and pulling it back over him.

When did it get so hot?

He threw the blanket off of him again, this time hearing a laugh. He looked to his side to see Yuko sitting next to him on the floor.

"Can't decide if you're hot or cold?"

She took the quilt he had thrown away and replaced it with a thinner blanket.

That was just right.

"Glad to see you're awake. How are you feeling?"

How was he feeling? He took a moment to think about it. He was exhausted even though he had just woken up. His head felt cloudy and his body wouldn't listen to him when he tried to tell it to move. Yet, he didn't feel….

"There's no pain in my body," he said.

"Because there's no wound in your body," Yuko told him. "You should feel tired, but there shouldn't be any pain."

Doumeki was confused. He had been hurt. It had been bad enough to make Watanuki cry and confess his love for him. Even though he hadn't seen the wound himself, he knew it was pretty bad.

"How is the wound gone?"

"Because it was wished away."

Doumeki didn't feel like dealing with Yuko and her vague answers. He wanted to know exactly what was going on.

"It was Watanuki, wasn't it? He wished my wound away. Was my wound fatal?"

"Very fatal. You were at death's door when he brought you to me."

Doumeki nodded his head as he thought about what that meant. The wound was fatal. He could have died. Watanuki wished the wound away. He saved his life with a wish. Wishes required payment. The greater the wish, the greater the payment.

As Doumeki thought this, he sat up and almost glared at Yuko.

"What was the payment? What did Watanuki give to save me?"

A moment passed between the two before Yuko finally gave another of her vague answers.

"I don't discuss my client's wishes with other people."

That answer was unacceptable. Watanuki had to have given something big in order to save Doumeki. Watanuki didn't care if he got hurt so long as the person he cared about was safe. For all Doumeki knew he had given his soul to Yuko and was now a lifeless shell.

"Tell me what he paid for it. I need to know if he's okay."

"He's fine, Doumeki. You don't have to worry about him."

"What was the payment?"

"I won't tell you."

"I'll wish that you tell me."

"I won't grant it."

Doumeki looked away quickly so he wouldn't get angry. He wasn't in the mood for these games. But he was more worried about Watanuki. What did he pay for his wish?

"Yuko, if it is going to affect me directly then I need to know. I have a feeling it does involve me. Please, tell me."

Yuko was silent. She looked like a doll. She sat perfectly still and he knew she was thinking about all the things that had transpired since he was brought to her.

"I will tell you." She said very slowly. "Only because you're right. His wish affects you personally and you don't need to ruin the relationship between the two of you by saying something that he won't understand."

Doumeki didn't say anything as he waited for her to continue.

"His wish was a big one. He saved your life, Doumeki. His payment had to be equal to what your life is worth. He had to pay me the thing that meant the most to him. He had to give me the one thing he would never give up even if it meant sacrificing his own life to keep it."

"Yet he gave it up for my life?"

"He did."

"What was it?"

Yuko hesitated to tell him, knowing it would distress him. However, he had asked and had given her a good reason to tell him. She always kept a promise.

"I asked him to give me the most precious thing to him. He thought that was his life and he was more than ready to give it up in order to save you. However, his life actually doesn't mean that much to him. He'd be willing to throw it away for you, me, Himiwari, Zashiki-Warashi, or anyone who needed him to. I knew the thing that was most important to him wasn't his life…it was his feelings for you."

Doumeki froze.

It wasn't true.

It simply couldn't be true.

Watanuki wouldn't do that. He wouldn't give up his love for Doumeki….

Doumeki stared at her, not wanting to believe the words coming out of her mouth were true. It couldn't be true. It just couldn't be true. He wouldn't do that…not after they had finally told each other how much they loved each other. Her words pierced his heart and he felt like he couldn't breathe. He shook his head and covered his face, knowing that she wouldn't lie to him. She had taken away the love Watanuki felt for Doumeki. They had finally admitted how they felt; they were ready to start a life together, but that was all gone.

"Does he…does he remember that he loved me at all?"

Yuko slowly shook her head. "All memories of him ever loving you are gone. His most precious moments to him were when you were near him, making him feel safe and warm. He loved thinking about you, he loved talking to me about you, and he loved loving you. I took all of that away from him in order to save your life, though only because he told me to. Every conversation he had about his feelings for you, every daydream he had about you, every thought of love he had about you is gone, forgotten."

Doumeki was silent. So many things were going through his head. He finally had Watanuki. He had him and he had slipped through his grasp. Watanuki probably didn't even consider how Doumeki would feel about all of this. Watanuki was so…selfish.

"He put up a fight for the payment," Yuko said. "He offered me his life, no problem. When I told him I was going to take his feelings for you away from him, he fought with me. He cried. He said he didn't want to because you loved him too. However, he gave in so you would be alive."

"Watanuki crossed the line."

"Doesn't he always?"

Doumeki looked at Yuko to see her smiling.

"To Watanuki the line is lot farther away than it is for most people, yet he's crossed it so many times. He gives up his own well being for others without thinking twice. He never once considered how you would feel about him giving up his feelings for you. He did save your life though."

"He crossed the line."

"Are you mad at him? You should be. This isn't the first time he's done something like this. It won't be the last unless you do something about it. Show him he needs to care more about himself, so other people won't be burdened with his decisions. Show him how he should never again cross that sacred line."

Doumeki wanted to do just that. He wanted to find Watanuki and tell him how angry he was at him and how selfish he thought he was. However, his body wouldn't allow him to do so just yet. He lay back down, his body telling him he needed more rest. He was exhausted and upset and even though the last thing he wanted to do was go back to sleep he knew he needed to. He put his arm over his eyes in hopes it would be a signal to Yuko that he was done talking. As he heard her shift around and move towards the door he assumed she got the message.

"He did it because he loved you," she said, before leaving the room. "If he didn't love you, you would be dead right now. I guarantee if it had been Himawari in your place he wouldn't have been able to save her. He opted to continue to live his life with you being alive and forgetting the feelings he had for you, instead of letting you die in order to keep those feelings. He would have had to mourn you with those feelings only intensifying his grief. It was selfish of him to think that way considering you now have to live with the fact that you know that he loved you at one point. Go easy on him though. Show him that he needs to care more about himself, but remember where he's coming from. Just because he doesn't love you now, doesn't mean he'll never love you again."

Yuko then left Doumeki to rest. The things Yuki had said really stood out to Doumeki, especially the last thing she said. He fell asleep a bit easier after that, knowing there was a chance he could make everything right again.

* * *

><p>When Doumeki woke again he felt another presence in the room with him. He slowly cracked open his eyes and turned his head to see a tall, lanky boy looking over him. A smile crossed the boy's face when Doumeki opened his eyes fully.<p>

"You're awake," Watanuki said. He let out a breath he hadn't even realized he had been holding. "Yuko told me you woke up yesterday. I came to see you this morning but you were asleep so I decided to go ahead to school and visit you later. I'm glad you're okay."

"Yuko didn't tell me how long I was unconscious for," Doumeki told him.

"About a week. It worried me. I thought you would have been awake earlier."

The two sat in awkward silence. Watanuki could tell by the look on Doumeki's face that he was unhappy. Anyone else would look at him and say he didn't look any different than usual, but Watanuki knew Doumeki better than that. He knew when the archer was upset or happy or sad and today for some reason he seemed…angry…distressed even. Watanuki supposed it could be due to the fact he almost died, but there seemed to be more. Something else seemed to be bothering him.

"I should have died," Doumeki said.

"What?" Watanuki asked shocked.

"I should be dead right now," Doumeki said nonchalantly. "Yuko told me my wound was fatal. I only survived because you wished that I stay alive."

From the way Doumeki said it Watanuki wasn't sure if he should be proud or ashamed. "I did wish for you to live. What else could I have done?"

"What was the payment?"

Watanuki stopped short. He thought about it for a moment then looked all around the room in hopes of remembering what it was. "Well…it was something special to me."

"Her payments always require something special to the person. What was the payment?"

"I don't know!" Watanuki said, getting frustrated with Doumeki's prying. "Does it matter? You're alive, right? Can't you just thank me and get over yourself?"

Doumeki scoffed and turned his face away from Watanuki. "Selfish…."

"What did you say?" Watanuki yelled, jumping over Doumeki's body to look at his face from the other side of the futon. "Did you just call me selfish? Are you serious? I saved your life, Doumeki! That's not something to be taken lightly and it's certainly not selfish of me to do it!"

"You don't even remember what it was you gave as payment. Yuko took something precious from you and don't remember what it was. What she took from you affected me, Watanuki, and you didn't even care about that. You never care how you hurt other people by hurting yourself. I appreciate that you saved my life, but at the same time you hurt me in more ways than you can imagine."

Watanuki quickly shook his head, his eyes wide with confusion and anger and sadness. "That's not fair. I still remember everything that's important to me. I remember you, Himawari, Yuko, Mokona, Maru and Moro, my parents, everyone! I remember everything I value and forgetting one tiny thing is a small price to pay to save your life!"

"How can you say it was tiny if you don't even remember what it was?"

To that, Watanuki had no answer. Not knowing what he had lost didn't bother him any. He just wanted Doumeki to live. Was he supposed to feel guilty for wanting that? Watanuki turned his face away, wishing he could remember what it was he lost. Did it really affect Doumeki that much? Did it affect him so much that he really couldn't feel completely grateful that he was alive?

"Don't do it again, Watanuki."

Watanuki turned back to Doumeki, who was sitting up now. They stared at each other for a bit before Doumeki continued.

"Don't ever cross that sacred line again. You do it so many times and it affects us all. Think before you throw yourself into the lion's den just to protect someone. Care about yourself a little more and maybe it would be easier for us to accept your sacrifices."

"I…I don't understand."

Doumeki just sighed before ruffling Watanuki's hair. "You did save my life, so thanks. I guess that makes it one time you saved me versus one hundred times I've saved you?"

"One hundred? What do you mean by that? I always save you, Doumeki!" Watanuki screamed. Doumeki swore the man had the attention span of a puppy. That was all it took to get him to stop thinking about his wish and get back to the Watanuki they all knew and loved.

"You always save me? What about the time when I rescued you from falling off the top of the school building when we were fighting that spirit?"

"Yeah, well-"

"And the time when I dug for hours under the hydrangea tree trying to find you."

"That shouldn't count!"

"There was also the time when I saved you from that ghost woman who was making you sick."

"I didn't want you to save me then!"

"There was also this most recent spirit. Even though I got hurt I still killed it before it could get to you."

"All right! You can shut up anytime, Doumeki!"

As Watanuki was yelling at Doumeki the words Yuko said ran through his head. Even though Watanuki didn't love him now, didn't mean he would never love him again…. Doumeki may have been back at square one, but at least it was better than having no where to start at all.


End file.
